bleachfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Ichigo Kurosaki
(黒崎 一護, Kurosaki Ichigo) is een Mens met Shinigami-krachten. Hij is tevens een Substituut-Shinigami. Ichigo is de zoon van Ishiin en Masaki Kurosaki, en oudere broer van Karin en Yuzu. Verschijning In het eerst loopt hij naar huis . daar ziet hij ene bende die een geest pesten. Hij verslaat hun met gemak en zegt sorry. Later gaan ze weg. ichigo ziet later een hollow. Rukia komt en ziet ergens een hollow. ichiog ziet har terwijl dat niet mogelijk zou zijn. Rukia is verbaasd en legt alles uit. ichigo doet vervelend. `rukia zet een spreuk op hem zodat hij niet kan bewegen. De hollow valt aan . Ook zijn familie. Rukia gaat naar beneden. ichigo verbreekt de spel. normaal zou je geest kapot gaan maar... hij is op. Dan probeer ichigo het te verslaan zonder wapen. Rukia beschermd hem en wordt geraakt. Rukia geeft hem shinigami krachten Ichigo vecht.... Maar dit is ruiken krachten. Zijn eigen krachten waren verstopt en worden nog steeds verstop tdoor zangstem. later in de manga wordt bekend dat hij veel sterker zou zijn en 2 zwaarden zou moeten hebben. Persoonlijkheid Geschiedenisonderwijs Verhaal Uitrusting Krachten Hand-in-hand-gevechtsvliegtuig: Fysiek is het menselijk lichaam van Ichigo in topvorm. Ichigo is getraind in vechtkunsten sinds hij een klein kind was, zowel professioneel als door zijn vader. Ik heb herhaaldelijk grote behendigheid en coördinatie getoond in zijn aanvallen. Naast krachtige schoppen en stoten, is Ichigo bekwaam in tegenaanvallen, takedowns en lichaamssloten. Hij heeft herhaaldelijk de wapenaanvallers van een tegenstander met één hand bemachtigd. 534 Ik heb meerdere moeiteloos verslaat pestkoppen en gangsters op een regelmatige basis basis, en is een betere martial artist dan Tatsuki Arisawa, die gerangschikt de tweede sterkste meisje van heel Japan ondanks haar vechten met een gebroken arm. In combinatie met zijn snelheid, ik moeiteloos knock-out drie luitenants snel achter elkaar, terwijl de blote handen, elk met een enkele staking voor de eerste luitenant zelfs de grond raakte. 535 Terwijl hij gestopt is met trainen, houden constante aanvallen van pesters en zijn vader zijn vaardigheden fris. '''Verbeterde Sterkte: Zelfs terwijl het niet in Zijn Shinigami vorm Ichigo is bedrieglijk sterk, smashing hoofd van een man door een betonnen weg met een enkele trap, en later schoppen Asguiaro Ebern van zijn slaapkamer in de straat zonder Zijn been verwonden van de man Hierro. Verbeterde snelheid en reflexen: zelfs voordat Shunpo leert, is Ichigo een zeer snelle en behendige vechter. Ichigo Beschikt over goede reflexen, ontwijken een staking met geen verspilde moeite en kan counterattacking.He toeslaan Onmiddellijk snel, zonder waarschuwing, en in sneltreinvaart succession.His stelt hem in staat om de bewegingen van snellere tegenstanders volgen om hun bewegingen beter te kunnen analyseren en te blokkeren Anders fataal slaat toe 540 Zelfs bij aanrijding verrast door Tenjirō Kirinji, die is snel genoeg om overtreffen SUI-Feng, Ichigo tegenaanval en gewonden zonder dat iemand anders zei Aanvaller noticing.Ichigo geslaagd om ontwijken een verrassing point-blank schot in het hoofd en de poging om een teller tegen te voeren Robert Accutrone, die snel genoeg aan te passen en de druk om te vasten: zoals Captain Shunsui in termen van snelheid. Verbeterde duurzaamheid: Hoewel het slechts een jeugdige mens is, is Ichigo een zeer veerkrachtige jonge man, die zich veilig bevrijdt van een bindende spreuk (zij het op een laag niveau) en bestand is tegen een aanval van een grote Hollow. Geavanceerde groeisnelheid: volgens Aizen en Urahara is Ichigo's meest verbazingwekkende vermogen zijn groeisnelheid; hij begrijpt de basiscontrole van geavanceerde technieken in dagen dat het zelfs enkele jaren duurt voor de meest begaafde Shinigami. Kort nadat hij Shinigami-krachten had gekregen en zonder eerdere training, begon hij geavanceerde spirituele energiesensingstechnieken te leren door louter instinct. Hoewel het de meeste Shinigami minstens 10 jaar kost om Bankai te bereiken, deed hij dat in twee dagen (zij het met de hulp van een speciaal apparaat uitgevonden door Urahara dat oorspronkelijk drie dagen was bedoeld). Ik heb veel ervaring opgedaan met het gebruik van Shunpo tijdens een training met Yoruichi, wat in dezelfde periode als zijn Bankai werd gedaan 545. Naast zijn verbeteringen in zijn Shinigami-vaardigheden, verhoogde Ichigo de tijd dat hij zijn Hollow-masker kon behouden enorm, van elf seconden tot aanzienlijk langere tijd. Tijdens zijn eerste gevecht met Ulquiorra, wordt ik meteen arbeidsongeschikt door één Cero ontploffing, zelfs met Zijn Hollow masker (die brak Binnen een seconde), maar slechts een paar uur later, ik weerstaat andere Cero van Ulquiorra zonder dat zij Hollowfication, en kan analyseren Ulquiorra's bewegingen veel beter dan voorheen, toen ik had "het gevoel dat hij werd een machine of een standbeeld vechten" en niet in geslaagd om te voorspellen en tegen attacks.His zijn latente vermogens zijn erkend door de Wandenreich zo krachtig genoeg om hem tot een van de speciale War Powers of Soul Society. Behendig intellect: ondanks zijn ietwat punkachtige houding is Ichigo analytisch, perceptief en deductief. Op zijn middelbare school zijn de cijfers van Ichigo bijna altijd in de buurt van de top, ondanks zijn werk als substituut Shinigami. Afgezien daarvan kan Ichigo het patroon van de vechtmethoden van zijn tegenstander bepalen en een goede tegenstrategie vormen om de aanvallen van zijn tegenstander te verslaan. Immense geestelijke kracht: Ichigo is opgemerkt bij verschillende gelegenheden enorm hoge niveau van spirituele energie veel verder dan andere Shinigami MOST 549 hebben. Zijn geestelijke kracht is zwaar genoteerd, wat Renji Abarai verraste. 550 Ichigo geeft Reiatsu constant uit op het niveau van een kapitein. 551 Zelfs wanneer hij tijdens het gevecht versleten is, kan hij effectief blijven vechten terwijl hij nog steeds Getsuga Tenshō gebruikt of zijn Bankai ontketent en onderhoudt. 552 Zelfs met minder dan de helft van zijn kracht is zijn spirituele energie vergelijkbaar met die van een vechter op gezagvoerderniveau 553. Zijn energie is sterk genoeg te leggen dat de Sōkyoku, een hellebaard met de vernietigende kracht gelijk aan een miljoen Zanpakuto gecombineerd, met alleen zijn Zanpakuto. 554 Zelfs vóór zijn training in Dangai, kon hij Aizen's verhoogde Reiatsu voelen als resultaat van zijn Tweede Fusion met de Hōgyoku terwijl Trivia ca:Ichigo Kurosaki cs:Ichigo Kurosaki de:Ichigo Kurosaki en:Ichigo Kurosaki es:Ichigo Kurosaki fr:Ichigo Kurosaki he:איצ'יגו קורוסאקי hu:Kurosaki Ichigo id:Ichigo Kurosaki it:Ichigo Kurosaki ja:黒崎一護 ms:Ichigo Kurosaki pl:Ichigo Kurosaki pt:Ichigo Kurosaki ru:Ичиго Куросаки tr:Kurosaki Ichigo vi:Ichigo Kurosaki Categorie:Personages